


Cheesy Cuddle Time Habits

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddles, Fluff, Habits, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, blushies, cuddle time, cuddle wuggle, cute stuff, infinity heart, kisses n shit, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gavin has a cheesy little habit of tracing an infinity sign onto Michael’s chest, right over his heart. Michael finally asks why, and fluff ensues. <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Cuddle Time Habits

Michael walked into his bedroom, finding his boyfriend sprawled out across his bed, head dangling off the edge so he could see the door. He had a smile on his face, growing bigger as Michael walked towards him.

"What ‘cha doin’, Gav?" the redhead asked as he sat down next to him.

Gavin sat up, only to lay back down in the other’s lap. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s stomach, making a noise of content. 

"Mmm.. ‘Nuffin. Just bored," the Brit replied.

Michael smiled fondly, pushing the other off of him gently so he could lay down properly. Gavin huffed, but crawled up to him once again and curled up to his side. They laid in peaceful silence for a while, Michael’s arm around the Brit’s shoulder, face pressed into his hair, and Gavin with his arm and leg draped over his lover’s body.   
Gavin began tracing a repetitive pattern into the fabric that was right above his boyfriend’s heart, sighing happily when Michael placed a few soft kisses into his hair and to his forehead.   
Gavin’s finger danced across the fabric in a figure-eight motion, almost unnoticed by the other boy as he had become accustom to the act over the past year that they had been dating.   
Almost, that is.  
This time, Michael finally spoke up.   
“Hey, how come you always do that?”  
“Do what, love?”  
“That thing with your finger. You always do that when we cuddle. Why?”

Gavin smiled and moved back a bit to look up at his boyfriend. He pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a second before he replied.

"It’s an infinity sign. It’s kind of cheesy, but uh… I trace an infinity sign over your heart ‘cause you know… love you forever and stuff…" Gavin mumbled, voice trailing off at the end and face turning pink at the embarrassing explanation.  
Michael stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head and laughing, earning a playful swat to the chest from Gavin.

"Don’t laugh! It’s not funny, you dope! It’s romantic," the Brit said with a pout.  
Michael laughed again, crawling on top of Gavin, hands on either side of his head. He leaned down and rested his head on top of Gavin’s, closing his eyes and smiling down and the Brit. 

“You’re adorable. Idiot,” Michael chuckled.

Gavin tilted his head up to press a chaste kiss to Michael’s soft lips.

“Micoool~” he whined.

“Whaaat~”

“Love me,” Gavin said with a small smile.

“I do love you, more than anything you dope,” Michael, then rolled over and pulled Gavin back semi-on top of him like he was before. He buried his face into Gavin’s neck, kissing it softly all over, causing Gavin to giggle.  
“I love you too, my little Micool,” the Brit said, wrapping his arms around his lover and stroking his hair lovingly. Michael chuckled at the response and smiled against his neck.

“Moron.”


End file.
